Diferencias
by Fatty Rose Malfoy
Summary: One-shot. Porque ella no era la típica persona con la cual estaba acostumbrado a lidiar, no le gritaría al oído como su compañera y no se iría sin decir nada, no era ni sería como Ada Wong o Claire Redfield y eso le agradaba, aquellas diferencias en Ingrid sonaban bien, o al menos para él. El tiempo ya decidiría las cosas y si era con ella, no tenía ningún problema. Leon/Hunnigan


**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de CAPCOM con sus respectivos creadores. Únicamente la trama es mía.**

**.**

**Diferencias **

**.**

**Pareja: Leon/Hunnigan.**

_._

Leon respiró el aire suficiente disparando una vez más contra los enemigos que lo tenían acorralado junto a Claire Redfield en aquella misión de cuatro días. Habían recibido los rumores de una nueva plaga desarrollándose a las afueras de Rusia y la D.S.O había mandado a sus mejores agentes en un masivo evento y encontrarse con Terra Save conjunto a la B.S.A.A era inevitable al punto de encontrarse con la experta de la Redfield volviendo a sentir una adrenalina similar a Raccoon City; llevaban el tiempo suficiente, batallando con un par de locos conformantes de la ¨Familia", dos de ellos habían mutado en cosas gigantes de las cuales el ejército ruso se encontraba a cargo, el líder hermano de Claire farfullaba furioso en las últimas intercepciones que mandaba a la torre.

Muchos eventos los conducían a la situación en la cual estaban atascados al haber encontrado una nota cuando la menor se distraía revisando una compañía. Se giró hacia ella al saberse rodeados por una multitud de muertos, algunos, devorando si piedad a las personas que intentaba Salir.

-Parece que quieren invitarnos a un banquete, Claire- La pelirroja sonrió pegando su espada a la de él disparando en diferentes sectores donde la cantidad de enemigos parecía aumentar y abriéndoles paso a una posible escapatoria. Nunca, se imaginaba regresar a tal atrocidad, las criaturas eran gigantes, su complexión asquerosa dejando los órganos visibles en algunas zonas como lo que debía ser un tórax. Agotó su arsenal de municiones hasta escuchar el sonido aturdidor de la pistola básica sin balas. Chris la mataría al no contestar sus llamada, lo hacía por la información recibida meses antes en su cuartel y quería cerciorarse en cuan verídico se clasificaba dicha información.

Ver a Leon apuntaba a una grata sorpresa.

Aventó el arma partiéndole el cráneo al infectado y sacando de su funda una TMP lista para combatir el mal biológico unos minutos más mientras buscaban cómo salir de ese embrollo, recordaba que había sido una nota con marca de labial la cual los orilló hasta aquel lugar sin salida. Leon creía ciegamente en ella, por lo tanto debía conocer quién era.

Demasiados riesgos para quedare como si nada en medio del gran infierno.

-¡Maldición Leon!, hay que irnos de aquí- El rubio se quitó el sudor de su frente sintiendo un dolor punzante contra su oído haciendo olvidarse que su actual compañera de misión tenía un genio de los mil demonios cuando se molestaba, no le importaba mucho, sus vidas pendían de un hilo el cual Ada lo controlaba en la nota que ofrecía una salida próxima, solo la esperaría para salir. Despegó su espalda a la de Claire al reconocer el infectado.

-No, ella es una pieza clave en este misterio- Escuchó un sonido al fondo. Tomó la mano femenina y corrió lo más rápido que sus piernas podían soportar escuchando el ruido de la sierra eléctrica llenarle los sentidos mientras el olor putrefacto le lastimaba su nariz hasta divisar un espacio oculto donde no pudieran ser vistos aventó una granada explosiva rápidamente haciendo volar lo pedazos de criaturas y cubrió a su acompañante para evitar quemaduras en la hermana del soldado. Ambos se miraron fijamente. El móvil sonó repetidas veces y lo contestó sin miramientos encontrando el rostro de su compañera colérico. Sonrió socarronamente.

Se levantó del suelo sin darle interés.

-¿Me extrañabas, Ingrid?- La castaña tras el móvil gruñó sin importarle nada. Vio a su actual compañera de misión tomar asiento y se percató que había encontrado diferencias que hacían de la especialista en comunicaciones una persona extraña.

Enfadada. Ingrid siempre que interactuaba extra con alguna mujer adquiría la pose donde su ceja se alzaba, justo en ese momento.

-No, Leon. ¿Dónde rayos estás? ¿Por qué estas desobedeciendo órdenes?- Leon frunció el ceño mientras corría el celular hasta la parte exterior enseñándole el motivo por el cual estaban estancados sin poder hacer nada. Ella gruñó nuevamente, Claire recargó su arma en un intento de concentrarse sacando un mapa el cual no veía desde su lugar. La pelirroja miró al cielo nocturno y por primera vez se preguntó que hacía ella ahí cuando no podía salir fuera de Terra Save por su profesión. O tal vez, no quería requerirle cuentas a Hunnigan cuando esperaba la señal de ver a Ada Wong mencionándoles cómo irse lo más rápido posible, quería irse cuanto antes de aquel lugar infestado de locos sedientos por carne humana. Ya tendría tiempo para interrogarla y preguntarle qué diablos estaba tramando Neo-Umbrella.

-Te di una ruta fácil de escape, Leon- Claire al fondo arqueó una ceja y se maldijo. Ahora sería él quien sería interrogado por la pelirroja, una diferencia más que daba mayor punto a la castaña, ella nunca preguntaría, le daría el espacio que su compañera no haría.

-¿A quién estamos esperando Leon? ¡Quiero la respuesta ahora!- El rubio se apartó de golpe caminando unos pasos hacia adelante. Claire todavía mantenía la maldita manía de gritarle a medio mundo cuando las dudas le acogían. Leon le hizo una seña indicándole que continuarían su camino. Avanzaron unos pasos, nuevamente el intercomunicador resonando con una ruta fácil de salida.

Siempre se preocupada más de la cuenta.

El sonido del helicóptero le hizo fruncir más el ceño en su rostro y miró los ojos verdosos de Ada mientras ella aterrizaba y avanzaba hacia ellos asintiéndole a la pelirroja reconociéndola. Su compañera apretó los puños avanzando hacia la espía.

Se interpuso entre ellas, alejó a Claire Redfield de ella sin pensar las consecuencias.

-¡Tú!

-No es momento para cosas triviales, Redfield- Acortó la distancia hasta la fémina encarándola, al fondo, las explosiones de las cuales quizá era responsable. Después de todos los laboratorios permanecían a la nueva compañía que poco a poco estaba cayendo.- Ada ¿Qué diablos está sucediendo aquí?

-Es complicado, señor Kennedy pero toma- Le arrojó un artefacto y lo agarró rápidamente percatándose de lo que parecían ser las llaves del helicóptero en el cual estaba viajando.- La B.S.S.A está encamino y no tengo tiempo para charlas… nos veremos luego.- Se acercó hasta él dándole un beso en la mejilla dejándolos atónicos. Ella nunca hacía eso a menos que…

Leon negó con la cabeza. Odiaba cuando Ada adquiría el tono misterio de toda su vida pero tenía razón. Las llamaradas cubrían mayor terreno matando a todo ser que se cruzara en el camino, casi podía escuchar los huesos de aquellas criaturas tronar aumentando la fetidez del lugar provocándole náuseas. Observó a Claire quitarle las llaves caminando hacia el transporte y la siguió.

Ada activó las alarmas de autodestrucción definitivas.

Todo el tiempo con el intercomunicador resonando.

.

.

-¿Qué te dije de hacerme caso cuando te hablo?- El rubio hizo una mueca mientras veía a Ingrid Hunnigan una vez llegado a la base. Chris había llegado por su hermana horas antes recriminando sus acciones desprevenidas y, volvió a pensar porqué Claire había desobedecido a su hermano e irse a Rusia para enfrentar sola a una compañía peligrosa y enfrentarse a su mismo hermano con tal de salirse con la suya.

Había mucho misterio en lo relacionado a la nueva plaga.

Con las dudas pesando en el tenso ambiente se volteó encarando a la mujer que se preocupaba por él casi todo el tiempo y lo recibía de una manera diferente. Traía el mismo uniforme de la D.S.O. la falda en el tamaño ideal sin mostrar nada, siempre reservada al servicio del cuartel.

-Te vez diferente hoy, Hunnigan… no traes lentes- La castaña lo golpeó suave en el hombro. Sonrió acercándose hacia su rostro sin sentir remordimiento alguno porque ella no era la típica persona con la cual estaba acostumbrado a lidiar, no le gritaría al oído como su compañera, no saldría de improvisto dejando seguir un lado aventurero y no se iría sin decir nada, no era ni sería como Ada Wong o Claire Redfield pero eso, le agradaba, aquellas diferencias en Ingrid sonaban bien, correctas para su estabilidad mental o al menos para él. Lo eran**.**

La besó con violencia y se apartó rápidamente.

-Te dije que no podrías resistirte, Hunnigan.

-¡Oh cállate maldita sea! ¿Quién te hizo esa marca en la mejilla?

El tiempo ya decidiría las cosas y si era con ella, no tenía ningún problema.

.

**Y hasta aquí, esto parece más un Harem que un Leon/Hunnigan xD pero que decirles, tenía que incluirlas a ellas jajajajaja. ¿Qué opinan? ¿Por qué siempre Claire está de improvisto? Mph, ¿qué opinan? ¿Es terrible?**

**Espero las amenazas de muerte con gusto. Ya me hago adicta al Crack, ¡ya veremos que les traigo después! Pueden recomendarme mientras que no sea Chris/Ada. (No pregunten, solo… no lo hagan xD)**

**Nos vemos luego.**

**Fatty Rose Malfoy.**


End file.
